1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to labels and in particular to the construction and printing of product-identification labels and to their application to products such as packages of sealed meat.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention is intended among other purposes to solve a labeling problem for products such as pre-packaged meats and other perishable products. Wrapping the products in a special two-ply film can reduce the degradation of such fresh products. The film is wrapped around the products in nitrogen or other inert atmospheric environment. An outer layer of two-ply film provides an oxygen barrier while an inner layer (i.e., the one in contact with the meat) is an oxygen-permeable film. Because of the presence of the oxygen barrier, the useful and safe shelf life of the products is significantly prolonged. However, because of the relative lack of oxygen within the wrapped product, meats particularly tend to take on a purplish hue, which, while harmless, is unpleasant to the eye of the consumer. To return the packaged meat to its natural red color requires that the meat again be exposed to oxygen, which is done by removing the impermeable outer layer of the two-ply film. As a result, oxygen permeates the inner layer and the natural color of the meat is quickly restored.
Labeling of such meat products presents unique problems. Conventional product labeling including information concerning the product, UPC, weight, and use-by date is generally applied to the outside of the wrapped meat. Such labels must be removed and potentially discarded when the market employee peels away the outer impermeable film prior to placing the product on store shelves. This can leave the meat product without proper identification until a new label is applied, which increases chances for mislabeling the product. Re-labeling also adds cost to the product.